Wade Wilson (Earth-295)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs (95 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Skin horribly scarred | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Assassin mutated by experimentation | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Ken Lashley | First = X-Calibre #1 | Death = Deadpool Kills Deadpool #4 | HistoryText = Obsessed with feeling pain, "Dead Man Wade" Wilson became one of Apocalypse's Pale Riders, a team formed by Apocalypse's chief assassins. His teammate Danielle Moonstar took great pleasure in inflicting pain upon him. When Apocalypse learned that Nightcrawler was seeking out Avalon, he sent Wade and the other Pale Riders to follow him and destroy the refuge. Along the way, Danielle's torture of Wade annoyed their teammate Damask to the point were she strangled Moonstar to death. Watching the woman killed unnerved Wade even further. They succeeded in tracking Nightcrawler to Avalon and launched their attack. However, witnessing Wade's brutal attack on the innocent people of Avalon convinced Damask to defect and attack him. Her initial attack failed, however Nightcrawler put an end to Wade, decapitating him by teleporting away while holding his head. His body was left where it fell as the attack continued. He was later resurrected among the Alpha mutants to enforce the ranks of Weapon Omega, and leading a troop of Infinites, and was later recruited by Dreadpool to root out the remaining members of the Deadpool Corps. He and the rest of the Evil Deadpools were eventually killed in a war between the Evil and Good versions of the Corps'. | Powers = *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Dead Man Wade possesses a superhuman healing factor granted to him by Apocalypse that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Dead Man Wade is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is developed to the point that he can regrow missing limbs and organs. As Dead Man Wade had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Weapon X’s natural healing factor, Dead Man Wade’s is mentally driven to a partial extent. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Age of Apocalypse version of Deadpool is not psychotically fun-loving like his Earth-616 counterpart. Dead Man Wade is confused and depressed. * He's an unlockable costume for Deadpool in the game X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. }} Category:Regeneration Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Depression Category:Insanity Category:Multilingual Category:Fencing Category:Shooting Category:Wilson Family Category:Scarred